farscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Command carrier
Command carriers served as a mobile base of operations for the Peacekeepers; they were immense ships with a crew complement of approximately fifty thousand. Many Peacekeepers lived their entire lives on a command carrier, and as such they had all the comforts needed to sustain their large crews including large indoor "gardens" that simulated a planet's surface and were used for combat training exercises. Command carriers primarily relied on their large complements of Prowlers and Marauders to project Peacekeeper power where needed. But a carrier is a powerful battleship in its own right, armed with four frag cannons (2 fore, 2 aft) 90-degree radius of fire batteries that allow for target acquisition in all four quadrants the ship and protected by powerful defense screens. They were also armed with smaller weapon emplacements. They were quite fast, as Moya had to starburst away when a command carrier got too close, but they never seemed to stay ahead of them for very long. Command carriers and most other space vessels were not equipped to achieve instant FTL speeds, but could accelerate to FTL speeds. Larger variants of command carriers existed and were attached to fleets as flagships (including the Zelbinion). Their larger size incorporated extra quarters for additional command staff, their security, among other things. Command carriers were one of the most powerful types of vessel known, able to overpower a Scarran dreadnought in a one-on-one engagement. ("Incubator", "I Shrink, Therefore I Am") They were greatly outmatched by Nebari vessels. ("Durka Returns") Background Ricky Eyres was disappointed after the carrier's first appearance in "Premiere" because they were unable to establish that the carrier was 5,000 meters long, about three times the length of Moya. (Farscape: The Illustrated Companion) Appearances * Season 1 ** "Premiere" ** "PK Tech Girl" ** "That Old Black Magic" ** "Nerve" ** "The Hidden Memory" ** "Bone To Be Wild" ** "Family Ties" * Season 2 ** "Mind the Baby" ** "The Way We Weren't" ** "A Clockwork Nebari" (recording) * Season 3 ** "Season of Death" ** "Losing Time" ** "Incubator" ** "Scratch 'N' Sniff" ** "Into the Lion's Den - Lambs to the Slaughter" ** "Into the Lion's Den - Wolf in Sheep's Clothing" * Farscape: D'Argo's Trial: "Error and Trial" * Farscape: D'Argo's Quest: "Undercover of the Night" * Season 4 ** "What Was Lost - Sacrifice" ** "What Was Lost - Resurrection" ** "Promises" ** "Unrealized Reality" ** "Terra Firma" ** "We're So Screwed - Hot to Katratzi" ** "We're So Screwed - La Bomba" ** "Bad Timing" * Farscape: The Peacekeeper Wars * Farscape: Strange Detractors: "Together Again for the First Time" * Farscape: Gone and Back: ** "Through a Glass, Weirdly" ** "Call in the Murines" ** "All Fall Down" * Farscape: Tangled Roots: ** "In Search Of..." ** "Baxx in the High Life Again" * Farscape: Compulsions: ** "Prophet Margin" ** "Who's on Faust?" ** "Pleas and Bargains" ** "The Storm Before the Storm" * Farscape: Scorpius: ** "Fire and Ice" ** "Grim Intimations" ** "Violent Delights" * Farscape: The War for the Uncharted Territories: ** "Twice More Unto the Breach" ** "Death is Taxing" ** "The Unexpected Inevitable" ** "Stark Contrasts" ** "Divided We Stand" Category:Peacekeeper vehicles